


Let's Go Hunting.

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison and Beth go hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go Hunting.

"Let's go hunting..."

"Beth, what?"

"Let's go hunting..."

Alison is still staring blankly at Beth and she smiles softly. The two are staring at one another but she can't help thinking that, if Beth asks her one more time she might just say yes. 

"Please Ali?"

Beth is pouting now and Alison begins to laugh, pulling Beth into a soft kiss. 

"Fine, okay... you win." 

Alison allows Beth to drag her out to the car, unable to hide her amusement. She has always known that Beth likes hunting things, she just didn't expect her to be so good at it.


End file.
